Miiversepedia:FAQs
This is a list of questions that you may have regarding Miiversepedia. Important Information Miiversepedia is a community site that anyone can edit. Users here must follow the Community Guidelines when performing activity on this wiki. Please note that any and all edits that you make can be seen by anyone with access to Wikia. Additionally, users who violate the Community Guidelines may find themselves banned and/or blocked from this wiki. FAQs What is Miiversepedia? Miiversepedia is a Miiverse resource that anyone can edit. If there is missing and/or false information in an article, feel free to change it. Please follow the Community Guidelines when editing. How do I access the chat? If you wish to access the chat, click on the "Start a Chat" or the "Join the Chat" button on the right of the screen. Please note that this feature cannot be accessed from the home page. I saw an edit or message that violated the Community Guidelines. What should I do? If you see an edit or message that violates the Community Guidelines, tell an administrator immediately. If it was an edit, simply undo the edit. If it was a message left on your wall, remove it (but don't delete it) and show it to an administrator. If a message does not violate the Community Guidelines, please refrain from reporting it. Additionally, users may not be blocked for activity outside of Miiversepedia. A user has bullied or threatened me or another user. What should I do? Intimidating behavior of any kind is a violation of the Community Guidelines. Please report such behavior to an active administrator. In the event that a user has violated the Community Guidelines, the administrator will take appropriate action, up to and including permanently blocking the offending user and IP Address. What are the current Miiversepedia languages? At the moment, we have an English, Spanish, and French version of Miiversepedia. These can be accessed from the main page. We plan to add more languages in the near-future. Can I discuss non-Miiverse/Miiversepedia related content? As long as the content you are discussing is not in violation of the Community Guidelines, you may talk about whatever you like. Am I allowed to edit other users' profiles? While this is not a violation of the Community Guidelines, please refrain from doing this, as it may make some users angry. Can I become a Miiversepedia staff member? We don't promote members of the general public to become Miiversepedia staff members. Staff members (such as administrators and moderators) have the power to block people and/or delete messages. Asking to be a staff member may make feel some users annoyed, so please refrain from doing this. How do I find a Miiversepedia user? If the user is a staff member, please refer to the list at the bottom of the main page. If you are looking for a non-staff Miiversepedia user, please click here. Is Miiversepedia affiliated with Nintendo? No. All staff members here are typical Miiverse users, just like you! Additionally, you cannot access Miiversepedia directly from Miiverse itself. However, we do have a Miiverse account for Wikia-related information. I currently do not have a Miiverse account. Am I allowed to edit? For the sake of keeping all information on Miiversepedia factually correct, non-Miiverse users are not allowed to edit here. Please note that any user can ask for your Nintendo Network ID at any time. Why can't I access the chat? If you are blocked and/or banned from chat, you cannot access the chat. Why can't I edit an article? If you are blocked, you may not edit articles. If you feel as if your block is unfair, talk to an administrator on another wiki.